Gone With The Rest
by FantasyLover100
Summary: When Zach started dating Tina, he neglected Cammie and she was happy when she left to travel the world. A year later, she returns, but she isn't the same. She's more wild and guarded. Zach wants her back so much, but she won't even give him the time of day. Can he get her back before the old her is gone forever? ZxC Z & C are best friends in the beginning. All normal!
1. Prologue

_**Cam is Zach's best friend and she is in love with him. Unfortunately, Zach is in love with slutty whore Tina Walters. She is heartbroken when he starts dating her and hardly spends time with her anymore. When she gets the chance to travel around the world with her family, Cammie's ecstatic. She doesn't tell Zach, though. 2 years later, she returns, but Zach's best friend is gone. Can Zach win her back-**_

_**Grant: Hey! That rhymed!**_

_**Me: Oh really?**_

_**Grant: YEP!**_

_**Bex: Idiot.**_

_**Cammie: I know.**_

_**Me: I wasn't finished! Can Zach win her back and bring back the old Cammie Morgan?**_

_**Me: I do not own Gallagher Girls.**_

Prologue

"Hey Cams! I'm dating Tine now! Isn't that awesome?!" My best friend, Zach Goode, told me excitedly. My heart broke. I love him, but his heart belongs to Tina Walters. Even so, I fake a smile for his sake.

"That's great! Congratulations!" I say. He nods and checks his phone.

"I gotta go. Tina said she wanted to talk to me," he says. I tell him to go ahead and he runs off.

I wait for him all throughout school for him to talk to me, but he doesn't even glance my way. He's so focused on Tina. I don't even let him give me a ride home. I just run. I run and run until I'm lost in the forest near my home.

I slump down a tree and cry. And cry. And cry. Until my older brother, Andrew, and my brother-like friend, Grant, finds me and brings me home at 8 at night.

This went on for months. Zach and I would talk sometimes, but those times became less and less. That's why I was ecstatic to find out I'd be traveling the world with my parents and Andrew. I almost called Zach to tell him, but then I remembered that he probably wouldn't notice. I told Grant instead. He was happy that I'd be able to go and get away from Zach. Grant became my shoulder to cry on and my new best friend after Zach replaced me. I became best friends and a little sister to his other friends, Nick and Jonas, who quickly became protective of me.

I told him to only tell Zach if he asked. Grant understood and wished me luck. I thanked him and hung up the phone. I started packing after I told Nick and Jonas.

~~~~OMG! What a pwetty line break!~~~~

I was in a plane the next day because our trip started in another state. I looked outside just to see the sun rising. It was beautiful as it cascaded over the mountains. I took a picture to send to Grant, Nick, and Jonas. I watched as the sun turned from red to a blinding yellow. I closed the shades so it wouldn't blind me.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if Zach would notice. _Would he notice? _That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

~~~~BEE-U-TI-FULL line break!~~~~

Meanwhile, Zachary Goode looked towards Cammie's locker that was next to his. She wasn't there so he figured she was late. She wasn't in class either.

He caught up with Grant at lunch. "Hey, do you know where Cammie is? Is she sick?" He asks to receive a glare from Grant.

"If you weren't always hanging out with _Tina_," Grant spat out the name like bad meat. "Then you would have been informed that she's travelling the world with her family. She didn't want to tell the likes of _you_ so you should go eat with your _girlfriend _while I sit with the guys." With that, he left.

Zach was shocked. Why hadn't Cammie had told him? Then he mentally face-palmed. It hit him like a boulder. She didn't tell him because they had been growing apart ever since he started dating Tina.

He sat with Tina, trying to ignore Grant's words. Halfway through lunch, he could practically feel the 5 second glares coming from Nick and Jonas.

For the rest of the day, Zach felt terrible. He felt terrible for not talking to Cammie enough. He realized how much he loved Cammie and he broke it off with Tina. He also learned she was cheating on him anyways with Dillon Smith_**(A/N I don't know his real last name)**_.

_Cammie, when you come back, I'll show you how much I love you, _Zach promised himself that night.

_**Prologue done! R&R please!**_


	2. And She Returns!

_**Hullo. Dis is Chapter 1 of Gone With The Rest.**_

_**Cammie: Zach, do the disclaimer.**_

_**Zach: Why can't you?**_

_**Cammie: I'm doing it next chapter.**_

_**Zach: What if I don't want to?**_

_**Me: DO IT! We can continue this convo later!**_

_**Zach: FantasyLover100 does not own Gallagher Girls.**_

Chapter 1

**Cam POV**

It's been a year since I've last been to Roseville and spoken to Zach. I'd made 3 new friends who were here with me. Macey Mchenry, the senator's daughter, I met in Hawaii. Rebecca Baxter, or Bex, I met in England. And Elizabeth Sutton, or Liz, I met in Canada.

"This is Roseville, Virginia? It's different than England, that's for sure," Bex said as we drove into Roseville. Bex is a fighter. She would hunt you down and kill you if you call her Rebecca. She's lean and has dark skin. Boys always drool over her. She'd be good with Grant. I think. I spoke with him the day before.

"It hasn't changed a bit since I've last been here," I stated.

"It's so small," Macey said as she filed her nails. Macey's sort of spoiled, but she can be a great friend. She's a fashionista and doesn't let you out of the house without a 'Macey Approved Outfit'. She'd be good with Nick. I spoke with him 2 months before.

"It's a nice town," Liz said quietly. Liz has beautiful blonde hair and is super smart. A good smart. She is quiet though. I can imagine her with Jonas. I talked with him a month before.

"Thank you," I said as my mom pulled into our driveway. I stepped out of the car and took my shopping bags from earlier that day. We shopped a lot.

**-IS THAT A LINE BREAK?! It's BEAUTIFUL!-**

The next morning Macey and Bex made sure I was wearing something to show Zach what he was missing(I told them about that. They make it sound like such a big deal) and so I can impress boys. I could care less about boys, right now.

I was wearing a dark blue frill top with a white short sleeve cardigan over it and blue G-STAR skinny jeans. I had on black lace up heeled boots and a purple amethyst heart necklace. I had on a gold owl bracelet a black biker-bku motorcycle boot purse, and asprey rose ring black sapphire earrings along with a turquoise black rose flower hair clip. **_(_****_ www. polyvore party_grey/set?id=50396303_****_ Outfit on polyvore)_**

Macey had on a blue trapeze keyhole tank and blue MANGO jeans. She had on pink lipsy tilly wedge sandals. She held an aqua demi peacock handgbag. She had a bunch of gold and black bracelets on and silver texture drop earrings. She had a blue heart necklace, a light blue Judith Jack aquarius ring, and a pink flower clip. _**(**__** www. polyvore party/set?id=4901371**__**0 Outfit on polyvore)**_

Bex wore a red Kritsen frilly top with a black leather libre jacket and blue jeans. She had black combat boots on. She had a dragon's eye bracelet, a silver heart locket, and a turquoise flower clip. _**(**__** www. polyvore adventurous_but_sweet/set?id=50402687**__**You already know)**_

Liz wore a pink asymmetrical top with a giant flower floor length skirt and turquoise flats. She wore a purple hinged enamel bangle, turquoise and yellow glass bead necklace, and a feather hairclip. _**(**__** www. polyvore cgi/set?id=61488394**__**)**_

We ate breakfast quickly then my mom drove us to Roseville High.

When we stepped out of my car, I swear every boy started drooling. And we got a bunch of murderous glares from the girls. I don't see what I'm being drooled for. I'm not pretty, just plain.

Bex nudged me as we walked into school. "Those guys totally find you hot!" She whisper-exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"They are not," I said. The girls just gave me a disbelieving look.

**Bex's POV**

Is she that dense?! How could she not see that guys actually see her as hot?! Sigh… I need Macey's help with convincing her. OMG, Greek God alert!

**Macey's POV**

Times like these call for desperate measures. Which means, I need some way to get Cammie to see that she is beautiful. But how…? Oh my god, who is that hot guy over there?

**Liz POV**

Sometimes I wonder why Cammie doesn't think that she's beautiful. It's sad really. I know she finds herself as less beautiful than us, but I just don't see how she's lower than us. She's really pretty. Oh holy virus, who is that guy?

**Cammie POV**

I could see my friends staring at some guys. I looked closer and saw…

"GRANT! NICK! JONAS!" I screamed, tackle-hugging them. To say they were surprised…

.

.

.

.

… would be a lie. They saw me coming and knew I was coming home today.

"Cammie!" They exclaimed, hugging me. I heard a cough and pulled away to see that Macey coughed.

"May we know who these guys are?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "Mr. Cool Guy over there is Nick! ("Hey!") The idiot but good-looking one is Grant! ("Hey!...Is that an insult?" *Face-palm*) And the nerd is Jonas!" Jonas and Liz were staring at each other and blushing. I looked at the girls and they noticed too. I put up three fingers in front of me. 3…2…1…

"AWWWW! NERD LOVE!" The girls and I, minus Liz, squealed. The two nerds blushed beet red.

"Cammie?" Oh God. Not him.

_**Sorry this took so long to update. I just never got around to it. No, I'm not using the school excuse because that would be a lie. I have tons of freetime after school, anyways. I just didn't know how to write this chapter. And I get sucked into reading other fanfics a lot. I know, this was terrible. *tear***_


End file.
